gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Gennai Ogasawara
Ogasawara Gennai is Tenka's close minion and his adoptive son. He has two scars on his left eye. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion When Gennai was just a puppy, a human threw him and his siblings into the river in a sealed bag. Gennai was rescued by Tenka and his minions but it was too late for his siblings: they were all dead. Gennai became a close follower of Tenka. Kenshin over hears him talking to his pack about attacking, but the problem is resolved by talking. Kenshin returns to Kurohabaki Masamune, but later he is sent back out. Gennai finds him with a group of females and pups, and becomes angry and attacks Kenshin. In the battle Kenshin manages to rip off Gennai's left eyebrow and calls Hiroyuki to run back to Kurohabaki Masamune to get reinforcements, but Gennai catches and kills him. He later takes Kenshin to the tree and pierces him on a tree branch leaving him to die slowly (though fortunately, Kenshin turned out to be alive as he was later rescued by the Koga Dogs who then dropped him off at the long grass to meet Masamune). Later, Gennai meets Masamune and the two get into a fight. Although Gennai has the strength, Masamune quickly subdues him with his speed and wraps his scarf around his neck before tying the other end to the top branch of a tree in an attempt to hang the sheepdog. Gennai falls to the ground, apparently dead and Masamune leaves. Gennai is revived by his comrades and he goes back to Tenka. Shortly after, he sees Blanca holding a female and her puppies hostage. He bites Blanca's head and sends to the dog crazy before attacking him again and killing the white shepherd for good. Ginga: The Last Wars Gennai appears running through the forest when a storm hits. He and his comrades seek shelter in an old abandoned cottage by Gennai smashing a hole through one of the walls. Inside, they are greeted by a voice who wonders if they pet dogs. Gennai explains his he doesn't trust humans and asks who the dog is. The white Akita introduces himself as Zion. The following morning, Zion and Gennai travel down the mountain until they come across a river with a wooden bridge. Gennai notices something in the water and upon inspection, it turns out to be a dead boar caught on the posts of the bridge. The dogs haul it out of the water and begin eating. After exchanging information, Zion announces the reason he is in the area is to discover his roots, as he is in fact the grandson of one of Gin's siblings. He runs off and is followed by Gennai, who finds him confronting a bear that is guarding the Ou dogs. Gennai attacks the bear to protect Zion, but is wounded in the process. However, his injury is not severe and he is saved from death when Kenshin arrives. Shortly after, Bob and Shirozaru arrive and the dogs scare the bears away, leaving them alone with the Ou dogs trapped in the prison. See more pictures in Ogasawara Gennai (Photo Gallery). Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Scar Category:Unknown Dog Breeds Category:Great Pyrenees